Taming Old Ghosts(A McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Samantha has a request for Catherine and Lou is afraid Steve won't like it.


_Mari & Ilna—Every minute of this journey has been an absolute treat. Thanks so much for sharing it and here's to many more years._

 _Sandy-I don't know how I could possibly survive fandom without you. The value of having someone who just gets it is something I never take for granted._

 _REAL Worlders-I can't thank you enough for all your enthusiastic support and encouragement. You guys are awesome. You make me want to write better stories to live up to your awesomeness. I apologize AGAIN for being so embarrassingly behind on replying to reviews but please know each and every one is read and appreciated. THANK YOU!_

* * *

 **Taming Old Ghosts (1/1)**

 _This story will make much more sense if you've already read my earlier story Chasing Old Ghosts._

 **McGarrett Rollins Home**

 **Friday**

 **7:40 P.M.**

Steve and Danny were in the kitchen, finishing cleaning up after dinner, when they heard a series of rapid knocks on the front door.

"Expecting company?" Danny looked over his shoulder as he put the last plate in the dishwasher.

Steve placed a container of leftover grilled fish in the refrigerator then wiped his hands on a towel. "Not that I know of." When the knocking sounded again he yelled "I'm coming," and headed for the living room.

A minute later he opened the door to find Lou Grover and a nervous looking Samantha on the other side.

"Hey guys. Come on in," he smiled. "I wasn't expecting to see the two of you tonight."

As he stepped aside and waved the father and daughter into the living room Danny entered from the kitchen.

"Hey, Lou. Samantha."

"Hi Detective Williams," Samantha said.

"Danny," Lou nodded then turned back to Steve as they stepped inside. "Sorry for not calling. We were headed to the store to get supplies for Samantha's science project and since we were coming this way she asked if we could stop."

Steve couldn't help but notice the normally vivacious Samantha seemed a bit anxious. "Not a problem," he smiled. "You can come by anytime. Is everything ok?"

Samantha took a deep fortifying breath. "Is Catherine here?"

"She's out back with Cammie." Steve shot Lou a questioning look over Samantha's head.

"Do you think it would be ok if I go back there? I have a question I need to ask her."

Despite her obvious reticence there was a tone of determination in the girl's voice that reminded both Steve and Danny very much of her father.

"Sure, go on through. They're right out on the beach."

"Thanks."

The three men watched Samantha's retreating form until they heard the door to the deck open and close then Steve turned to Lou. "She looks so serious. What's going on?"

The SWAT Captain heaved a sigh. "She has something to talk to Catherine about. And I'm not sure you're gonna like it."

* * *

"Samantha, sweetie, what a nice surprise," Catherine said happily as Samantha approached the spot where she and Cammie were playing fetch in the surf.

"I hope it's ok we stopped by," Samantha said. "Dad's waiting in the house. I was planning to come to your office on Monday but we were going to the store and we had to come right past here and … " her voice trailed off.

"Don't be silly. It's perfectly fine. I'm always glad to see you." Catherine indicated the beach chairs several yards away. "Let's have a seat. You look like you have something important on your mind. How's school going?"

"Good," Samantha reached down and scratched Cammie's ears. "I like all my classes."

"And how's Trey?"

"He's fine. He made the football team and that's a lot of hard work but he really likes it."

"Good for him."

They settled into the chairs, Cammie at their feet, and Catherine looked at the nervous young woman beside her. "So if it isn't school and it isn't Trey what's on your mind?"

Samantha twisted her hands in her lap. "Remember I told you I got elected to Student Council this year?"

"Of course I remember," Catherine smiled genuinely. "How's that going?"

"Good. I really like it."

"I'm glad to hear that. What kinds of things are you doing?"

"Lots of different things." Samantha bit her lip. "That's kind of why I'm here."

"Okay." Catherine waited patiently. She knew that whatever was on the teenager's mind she needed to get it out in her own way and in her own time.

Samantha looked at the ocean for a minute and seemed to find the strength she needed there. "One of the responsibilities of Student Council is to help plan out the school assemblies for the year."

"I didn't realize that," Catherine said. "It's good they give the students a voice in that."

"It is," Samantha agreed. "They give us a list of possibilities and we get to pick the ones we want. We have to explain why and how we think they'll benefit the student body."

"That's really great," Catherine nodded. "So which ones did you choose?"

"We picked a presentation by the people from the zoo, and one from the library, and a couple on local tradition and culture …" Samantha picked at a non-existent piece of lint on her shorts. "But there's one in particular I wanted to talk to you about."

"What one is that?"

"We're planning … " Samantha stopped and cleared her throat. "We're planning the Career Day assembly for February and … well I know you might not want to after what happened last time … but I said I'd ask … I mean if you don't want to I understand … "

Catherine placed a calming hand on Samantha's arm. "Just ask, sweetheart."

"Will you come and give a presentation on careers in law enforcement at our assembly in February?"

* * *

"What could Samantha possibly have to ask Catherine that Steve won't like," Danny questioned as he took a seat on one end of the couch.

"Do you live here now?" Lou scowled.

"Actually no," Danny smirked. "I was invited to dinner."

"Steve and Catherine feel sorry for you because you have nowhere to go," Lou grumbled.

Danny crossed his arms behind his head. "For your information Grace is at a sleep-over and I'm meeting Gabby for a movie in half an hour."

Steve rolled his eyes at the two men's familiar good-natured sparring. "Have a seat, Lou and tell me what's up."

Grover sat down in the leather armchair as Steve grabbed a spot on the other end of the couch from Danny.

"Samantha's in charge of helping choose speakers for an assembly at school, something to do with her duties on Student Council, and she wants to ask Catherine to come and give a presentation."

"So what would make …" Steve started then a lightbulb went off. "Ahhhh….."

Grover could see the exact second it dawned on Steve what assembly they were talking about. A quick glance at Danny and Lou knew he'd made the connection as well. "Yes." he nodded.

"The Career Day assembly." Steve's jaw tightened involuntarily.

"That's the one," Grover nodded grimly.

"And she's afraid Catherine might not want to do it because of what happened last time." Steve said more to himself than to the others in the room.

"Exactly," Grover nodded then held out his hands. "Which would be completely understandable."

The room fell quiet as all three men were transported in their minds back to the day Frank Barnaletti and his men took over the auditorium and held Catherine, Samantha and dozens others hostage. The helplessness, the raw fear, the disbelief that something like that was happening at a place that was supposed to be a safe haven for children.

"Catherine's not one to back down from something like this," Danny pointed out.

"No, she's not," Steve agreed. "If Samantha asks her I'm sure she'll go."

"But you'll be going along with her, right?" Grover asked. "As a bodyguard."

Steve exhaled.

He knew Lou was making a comment on his overprotectiveness and not questioning Catherine's abilities but he still felt the need to say something.

"Absolutely not." The tone of his voice was adamant. "I know Catherine can take care of herself. Me tagging along would make it look like I didn't think she could handle things herself and that's the exact opposite of true."

Danny looked at his partner.

He recognized the remarks Lou made that day at the school about Catherine's ability were made out of fear. And he knew Lou had apologized to Catherine and the apology had been accepted. And that that was good enough for Steve. Still, the insinuation that Catherine might need him to tag along made Steve bristle.

Even a year and a half later memories of that day still had a strong emotional impact on everyone who lived through it.

"He won't tag along," Danny grinned, aiming to lighten the mood slightly, "but I'd be willing to bet we drive circles around the school for the entire afternoon."

* * *

"Mom and Dad let me stay home last year," Samantha admitted, slightly embarrassed. "Both on the day of the Career Day assembly and the one-year anniversary of the … well … you know."

"I do," Catherine squeezed her arm supportively.

"I felt kind of silly staying home," the teenager said candidly. "Because … I know those men are dead and everyone at my school is ok … I should have just been able to toughen up an go. But every time I thought about going to that assembly I felt sick and scared."

"Hey," Catherine put her finger under Samantha's chin until the young girl's watery eyes looked up and met hers. "There's nothing wrong with you staying home. You did what you needed to do."

"That's what my mom said." Samantha smiled a wobbly smile then an aura of resolve came over her. "But this year is gonna be different. This year I'm taking back control. I'm helping plan the assembly and I'm gonna be front and center when it happens."

"That's good to hear," Catherine smiled proudly. "Because when I look down from the stage I want your face to be the first one I see."

* * *

"Everything all set," Lou asked as Catherine and Samantha entered the living room with Cammie trailing behind.

"Yep," Samantha beamed. "Catherine is gonna speak at the assembly."

Steve's eyes met Catherine's and the look of pride on his face made her smile.

"Well … all I can say is I'm just glad that's another year I don't have to do it," Danny said thankfully.

"Actually," Samantha turned to face him, "We're having an assembly that talks about how to handle issues like dating and relationships, only for the older kids of course, but we're looking for some parents to help lead discussion when we break into smaller groups and we thought you might be a good choice because you're a cop and you have a daughter so you're used to talking about … you know … girl issues."

Lou shook his head and looked at the carpet while Steve and Catherine stifled their laughs.

"You think the questions after your Career Day presentation were tough," Catherine grinned. "Wait till you hear the dating and relationship questions."

Danny rubbed his forehead.

His first instinct was to say he was busy the day of the assembly and couldn't participate but it was an important conversation for the students to have so of course he'd go if asked.

"Just let me know the details," he sighed and Samantha smiled.

Ten minutes later they'd all said their goodbyes and Steve and Catherine stood at the door watching Lou and Samantha head to the store for supplies while Danny left to meet Gabby at the movies.

"Lou thought I'd insist on coming with you to the assembly," Steve said. "Like some kind of bodyguard."

"You'd never do that," Catherine scoffed as the Camaro drove out of sight.

"That's exactly what I told him." Steve closed the front door. "I have more confidence in you than that."

Catherine took his hand and pulled him towards the couch. "You and Danny will just circle the parking lot all afternoon."

Steve stopped in his tracks. "Did he … how could you possibly know … that's exactly what Danny said." He shook his head incredulously. "Did he tell you he said that?" Steve mentally reviewed the conversation from just moments earlier.

"Nope," Catherine leaned up and kissed his cheek. "We just both know you very well, Commander."

"Are you saying I'm predictable." Steve pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately.

"Never," she panted when they broke apart. "Now let's stop talking about Danny and an assembly that doesn't happen until February and get back to enjoying the weekend."

"You're on, Lieutenant." Steve flopped down on the couch and pulled her on top of him. "And I know exactly where to start."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on_ _fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_ _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
